


Phantoms of the Past

by SpiderShell



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Luke Skywalker, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the crowded refugee transport, clutching the warm bundle to his chest. Although physically, he was travelling through hyperspace to the Outer Rim, his mind was far, far away, transported to a fiery planet in a star system on the other side of the galaxy. A planet called Mustafar. A planet where his heart was cleaved in two.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Phantoms of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Master](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753390) by LuvEwan. 



> A very short fic I wrote when I was in a theological mood and feeling annoyed at the end of _Revenge of the Sith_

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the crowded refugee transport, clutching the warm bundle to his chest. Although physically, he was travelling through hyperspace to the Outer Rim, his mind was far, far away, transported to a fiery planet in a star system on the other side of the galaxy. A planet called Mustafar. A planet where his heart was cleaved in two.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._ This was the first precept of the Jedi Code, and Obi-Wan had always strived to uphold it; Qui-Gon Jinn, his late master and ever the maverick, had tried to teach him to have a looser interpretation of the Code, following the urges of the Living Force instead of a rigid set of regulations. However, in his naïvete, he had rejected his master’s quiet wisdom and believed the Jedi Code and even the words of the Jedi Council to be flawless, but perhaps Qui-Gon had been right.

He had been the epitome of the perfect Jedi, but what was the use of a façade when he had failed in his duty to the galaxy? He had failed Anakin, once his friend and padawan, and for all he knew, it could have been Obi-Wan who betrayed his trust in the Jedi and sent him to the Dark Side. Looking back, he realised that he had never recognised that Anakin had never grown up in the Jedi Temple and was unused to the ways of the Jedi. He had never been more patient or kind to the child regarding attachment; all the child had known for nine years had been the unconditional love of his mother, and that had been violently torn from him. Of course, when Obi-Wan had refused to give him the comfort and affection he needed and craved, Anakin had turned to people like Palpatine and Padmé, who would.

In fact, if Obi-Wan had been a lot less cold, none of this horrific mess would have ever happened. Anakin would have stayed loyal to the Jedi and brought balance to the Force.

But what was balance, really? The prophecies that Qui-Gon had sworn by had detailed very little, only proclaiming that _“A Chosen One shall come, born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the Force be restored.”_ With only this to base their assumptions, the Jedi had taken this to mean that Light would prevail over Darkness, but perhaps it truly meant that both Light and Dark would be equal and balance, that there would be the same number of Jedi and Sith.

And that’s what it had come to, hadn’t it? Because of the murders of thousands of Jedi Knights, padawans, and younglings across the galaxy, the only ones who were left were himself and Master Yoda against Palpatine and Ana-Vader. Two Jedi. Two Sith. Balance.

And it was his fault. Oh, what would he give to go back in time to fix all the mistakes he had made! But at least could start afresh with Luke, Anakin’s month-old son.

“Hey, you there!” Obi-Wan arose from his musings to be met with the sight of an empty transport and an irate captain.

Obi-Wan blinked. “I’m sorry,” he said, confusedly blinking at his surroundings. “Have we landed on Tatooine already?” Luke stirred and began to fuss.

The captain growled and motioned towards the exit, raising his fists to emphasize his point. “The transport leaves Mos Eisley in an hour, so unless you’d like to return to Coruscant, you’d better get moving. Come on, scat!”

Obi-Wan quickly jumped to his feet, holding Luke close, and hurried down the gangplank of the dirty transport ship. Immediately, an uncomfortable wave of scalding heat hit him as he set foot on Tatooine for the second time in life. He looked down at Luke. “Well, here we are. Our new home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?


End file.
